As the operating voltages for CMOS transistor circuits have decreased, variations in the threshold voltages for the transistors have become more significant. Although low operating voltages offer the potential for reduced power consumption and higher operating speeds, threshold voltage variations due to process and environmental variables often prevent optimum efficiency and performance from being achieved. Body-biasing is a prior art mechanism for compensating for threshold voltage variations, and functions by introducing a reverse bias potential between the bulk and the source of the transistor, allowing the threshold voltage of the transistor to be adjusted electrically. The application of body-biasing techniques to an existing semiconductor device may require schematic edits because the schematics may have been drawn assuming implicit and static electrical connections on the bulk nodes. Alternatively it may be desirable to have the same schematics be targeted both for non body-biasing and body-biasing techniques.